Letting Go
by linschickrule101
Summary: What would have happened if Greg had been facing the fume hood when it exploded?


What would have happened if Greg had been facing the fume hood when it exploded?

Here is my answer and my first ever character death…sorry! Please don't yell at me, if you don't like then don't read.

* * *

Greg turned a burning scent floated to his nose. He spun round in a slow circle, trying his best to tell where it was coming from. He stopped his circling in front of the fume hood and frowned, bending down slightly he reached for the handle to lift up the flap when he saw the flames rise out to him. Before he had a chance to move the glass on the door of the fume hood exploded outward, sending shards into his face. The force of the explosion knocked him off his feet and sent him sprawling backwards and out of the lab window. Beyond that he knew no more.

Sara sighed, as she knew she wouldn't catch Grissom for more than thirty seconds to talk. Just as she was turning away an almighty bang was heard and she felt herself be lifted up and dropped as glass whizzed past her face. Coming back to herself she found her face pressed onto the floor. Raising her head up an inch our two she spotted Greg. He was on his side and rolled with the last of the force onto his stomach. She caught a glance of his face and her eyes widened. His head finally fell flat onto the side and no longer moved.

The next thing Greg knew was the feeling of floating. Trying to open his eyes he found that he couldn't, but felt the pressure of a dressing over his upper face. He groaned slightly as he tried to move onto his back, but a hand pressed onto his shoulder. Above the ringing of his ears he could hear someone telling him to stay calm and still. He groaned again for an answer. As he listened a sudden flash of pain sped up from his neck to his head. He cried out and arched his back. He thanked the speeding sleep that came upon him and passed out once more.

Grissom walked beside the stretcher looking at Greg's back, there was a lot of glass embedded into it, but it was Greg's face that troubled him more. They had covered his eyes to prevent further damage, but could not be sure as to the amount already sustained. He heard Greg groan and saw him try to roll over. One of the paramedics gripped Greg's shoulder and spoke calmly to him to not move. A second groan was heard and the Paramedics continued to move to the front entrance. Just as they got him outside he suddenly screamed, one hand coming up to his head. The paramedics grabbed his arms, but his back arched up and his scream turned into a pain filled moan. Just as sudden as it started he went slack. The people from inside the lab were still coming outside, but most of them were sat on the pavement out front. As Greg had started screaming many of the lab techs jumped up and crowded towards the trolley. Firemen had to push them back as the paramedics pushed their way over to the ambulance. One of them yelled something to another and they pulled up a bag of fluids and a portable ventilator out. Grissom couldn't help it, he began to panic.

Archie, Hodges and some of the other lab techs who knew Greg well huddled together in fear. One of the CSI's cars pulled up and Nick jumped out. He ran into the crowd of lab techs who parted way for him.

"Grissom!" the older man lifted his head and saw Nick. He edged around the trolley and went over to the younger CSI. "What happened?" he cried, seeing the paramedics trying to get Greg to breath again.

"The lab…blew up." Grissom said, trying to focus.

"Lets get him in!" one of the paramedics shouted, pulling the trolley towards the ambulance.

"Greg." Nick whispered. "I'll follow in the car." Nick said, racing over to follow.

Grissom nodded and stood with the rest of the lab techs as they watched Greg be taken away.

Glancing around he saw the other people who were being tended to by other paramedics. Off to the side he saw Sara.

* * *

Nick stopped at the red light and swore, slamming his fist onto his steering wheel. The ambulance had rushed off and Nick wasn't sure if he could follow. At least he knew which hospital he was heading for.

The light changed and he sped up to the limit, hoping he could get there in time.

* * *

"This place is a mess!" Warrick said, walking down the corridor.

"I need you two to interview people about what happened." Grissom said.

"Anyone seriously hurt?" Catherine asked.

Grissom paused. "Greg." He said, "We're not sure on his condition yet." Catherine paused, breathed and then thought.

"Lets check out the area and piece this together, then we'll interview people and then talk to Greg." She said, not daring to suggest that he might not live.

Warrick nodded heading off to the DNA lab.

* * *

Nick paced back and forth; Greg had been in the ICU for hours. The nurse looked over at him and smiled in pity.

"Mr. Stokes?" A doctor asked, stepping into the reception.

"Yes." Nick just about jumped forward.

"You're friend is stable for now." He sighed, taking a seat.

"For now?" he asked.

"He has saviour facial, back and neck injuries. He has bleeding to the brain, we have relieved the pressure but we're not sure how much damage has been done…" he trailed off.

"What?" Nick asked, unsure as to whether he wanted to know.

"He has a fifty percent chance of survival." The doctor said. "Nut we'll do all we can." He added, before nodding to Nick and standing up.

"When can I see him?"

"Tomorrow. He will need rest tonight." The doctor nodded once more and left.

Nick sat there for a few minutes, stood up and went out to his car. He sat in his car for a further minute before picking out his phone and ringing Grissom.

* * *

"Thank you Nick." Grissom sighed, putting down the phone and looked out into the hall. It had been a few hours since Greg had been taken into the hospital and Catherine and Warrick were interviewing those who had been involved, or the few who had stayed.

"Catherine." He called as she passed by his office door. Standing up he went to her as she stood waiting. "Nick just rang."

"And?"

"Greg's stable for now, but it could turn either way." He said.

"Right." Catherine smiled slightly and patted Grissom on the arm. "I'll tell Warrick."

The next morning came and Grissom met Nick outside the hospital. The two went in and headed straight to the ICU.

"Greg Sanders." Grissom said, and the two were shown to the room. There a doctor met with them.

"Greg's condition is still unclear, we lost him once last night and then he woke up. Is there any family?"

"I've been unable to contact anyone." The fact was that the next of Kin mentioned were in fact recently deceased.

The doctor opened the door and allowed them in. "He is in and out of consciousness at the moment." He explained, adding "You can have about five minutes." Before he left.

Nick bit his lip as he approached the bed. Greg had a bandage over his eyes and many stitches on wounds on his forehead. The rest of his face was badly burnt. His hair was shaved to reveal more stitches.

Grissom slowly sat beside the bad and looked at all the machines around Greg, trying to determine what he was on. A ventilator was to one side, but not active. A heart machine was to the other, beeping on and on, while a defibrillator stood behind Grissom also online.

"Grissom?" came a chocked voice.

"Greg?" Grissom asked, grabbing the at the searching hand.

"It's so dark." He croaked.

"Its just to prevent further damage." No answer. "Greg?" still nothing.

"He just passed out." Grissom informed Nick before he started to panic.

"We should give him his rest." Nick chocked out. Grissom just nodded and thanked the doctor as he left, leaving his number in case.

* * *

"Well we know that the explosion happened from under the fume hood." Warrick said.

"The hot plate was on." Catherine continued, holding up the half melted equipment."

They had just gone back over the evidence briefly with Sara who had requested to return to work.

"Well I'll get started on some of the other cases." She said, having given them her statement.

"Take it easy." Warrick suggested as she left.

They finished their interviews with the rest of the lab and hassled Hodges about the hot plate. It ended with Catherine mapping out the accelerant.

"Anything?" Warrick asked as he came into the lab.

"The green glass." Catherine said. "That's what caused it all."

"So who blew up the lab?"

"I did." She said, meeting his face with a sigh.

* * *

"Hodges said that the hot plate got turned on by accident all the time." Warrick said, as Catherine just sat staring at nothing with Sara trying to comfort her.

"It was just an accident." Nick said, crouching down in front of Catherine.

She sigh. "I should have checked though."

"Catherine you couldn't have known. That hot plate should not have been there. No one blames you." Grissom informed her.

"Take the day off, all of you." He ordered, and left he room.

* * *

It was the following day when Grissom received the call. He eventually informed the others, but arrived at the hospital first.

"The bleeding to his brain has continued undetected in another part of his skull." The doctor said, hesitantly.

"So?" Grissom asked, dreading the answer.

"He's dying Dr. Grissom. His organs are shutting down one by one. He doesn't have any more than two hours left. I'm sorry." The doctor pushed open the door and left Grissom alone.

Half an hour later and all the others had arrived and received an explanation from Grissom. Catherine was currently standing between Sara and Nick, sobbing her heart out. Warrick had come up behind her and had an arm around Sara and Nick, sandwiching Catherine between them. The group huddled like that for a while, while the nurses removed each of the tubes in Greg. Grissom sat beside Greg in a chair and waited till the nurses had finished.

Greg's breathing slowed down, becoming gasps. "Are you sure MR Grissom?" the doctor asked, stepping into the room.

"There is no family left." Grissom said simply. "And you said he could have brain damage, even if he survived he wouldn't be the same, he's too proud and on all the work forms he put me as next of Kin. Let him rest in peace." He sighed, glancing at the doctor.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone. He'll have at most fifteen minutes." And then he left.

Time slowly slipped by and everyone said their piece to Greg. Grissom was last as he took Greg's hand and looked at the young face.

"You're the best lab tech I've ever seen Greg. I never meant anything when I've snapped at you. You brought a bit of light into a dark job, and for that I, we all thank you. Its time for you to go, be at piece." A single tear slipped down his face and he looked down at the hand he held.

"I'm so sorry Greg!" Catherine sobbed, turning into Warrick's chest and cried. Sara closed her eyes, letting the tears fall. She too turned away and hugged into the side of Catherine. Nick also started crying and put an arm around Sara and an arm around Catherine as he too turned away from the bed.

Warrick took a shaky breath. "We'll all miss you at the lab Greg." Then he closed his eyes, tightened his grip and rested his chin on top of Catherine's head, trying to comfort her.

Grissom was the only one who watched Greg as his chest rose and fell less frequently. "God rest Greg. Good bye." He whispered as Greg's chest rose one last time, released the breath, and moved no more, still like those around him as his life left him and his friends there in the hospital room, where only one man dared to watch his dead body, at peace at last.


End file.
